


A Simple Plan / Aftermath

by December21st



Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simple plans are the easiest to achieve, but sometimes even they can fail. (Two drabbles of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Simple Plan

**Author's Note:**

> This either takes place right after "Boom!" or is a futurefic. It works either way. Written in 2008.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simplest plans are the easiest to achieve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Response to the prompt "book signing" at LiveJournal's Castle100.

I have the _best_ plan.

Me and my buddy Rocco, we both deliver for Buddy Chang’s. One of Buddy’s regulars is this writer, Richard Castle. Rocco even read one of his books - Rocco’s smart. He says this Castle’s loaded. And he’s got a kid. You see where I’m goin’?

Rocco found out that Castle’s doing a book signing next Saturday. So while he’s out, we show up with Chinese and grab the kid. We’ll make a fortune in ransom. Usually Saturdays Castle’s new live-in girlfriend is at the apartment, but she’s just a broad.

What could possibly go wrong?


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even the simplest plan can fail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Response to the prompt "fight" at LiveJournal's Castle100.

Maybe it wasn’t such a great plan.

The medic says my nose should stop bleeding any time now. The ice pack will help. Looks like it’s broken, along with my right hand. Don’t hurt as much as, um, the family jewels. Can’t hold another ice pack in handcuffs.

I’m not in as bad a shape as Rocco, though. He’s still got spaghetti in his hair. See, he chased the kid into the kitchen, and she threw a pot of boiling spaghetti in his face. Rocco screams like a girl.

It turns out that Castle’s girlfriend is a cop. Who knew?


End file.
